Oliver Quimby
Oliver Quimby, formerly Oliver Bernstein before he met Fletcher, is a superhero and the main character in Elite ANT Force. He serves as the brains and leader of the team. He is currently engaged to Skylar Storm. He is now part of Fletcher's family and has taken on his last name. He is portrayed by Jake Short and Corey Sorenson. Everything that has happened to him during the past two seasons has not really happened to him, because Gao created a clone of Oliver, and imprisoned the real one in a jar, so he does not remember anything up to the season 2 finale, Unraveled: The Last of Gao-Krane. He now actually does remember this stuff, as his fate was altered in the spin-off. He is 5 minutes older than Fletcher. Personality Edit Oliver is very smart and for the most part fearless. He is much more mature than Fletcher and very loving to Skylar. He and his best friend Kaz do everything together. Relationships Edit Fletcher Quimby- As brothers, they greatly care for one another. Oliver teases him for being dumb, and Fletcher pokes fun at his great intelligence. However, they are starting their brothership over now, due to the clones. Kaz Duncan- Oliver's best friend. He is annoyed when Oliver mentions his shooting growth spurt. They both love comic books, and often compete to be the better hero. Kaz is far smarter than his clone, thus real Oliver doesn't make fun of him. Bree Davenport- Despite their complicated friendship, they work well together. Oliver was the one who gave Bree an upgrade which gave her fancy new abilities, like a magnetism app and laser spheres. However, this friendship was mostly fake and had to be started over from square one, like other friendships between the fakers-until Gao was defeated in the spin-off thanks to sacrificing Adam, making these events actually happen. Chyna Parks- Oliver's ex-girlfriend, who harbors no ill feelings. He knows she was after Fletcher all along. He enjoys her music, and she admires his brain, though she keeps it a secret. The real Chyna admires the real Oliver as well, as he enjoys Chyna. Skylar Storm- As Oliver's wife, Oliver does not mind her maximized versions of Oliver's former powers. They love each other very much. However, as these were only relics of Adam inside of clones of Oliver and Skylar, their relationship was messed up, but has been built up more and more thanks to the events of the spin-off. Olive Doyle- Olive was also Oliver's girlfriend briefly, after Chyna didn't work out. They finally decided to just be friends because Skylar was jealous. They never dated in actuality, as Olive was only dating Adam's bionics in a human form as an Oliver clone. They are good friends nontheless. Chase Davenport- Oliver's worst enemy, although they are still willing to help each other. Chase bullies Oliver and calls him names like "Scrawny McLonely Pants". However, deep down, they care for each other and don't want one another to get hurt, shown when Chase saved Oliver's life in Oliver's Bionic Dillemma. Their relationship can be described as a strong sibling rivalry, since siblings bully each other and still love one another. It later turns out that this was all fake, as Oliver was actually a piece of Adam inserted into a clone of Oliver, as was Chase in a clone of Chase. This is not their real relationship, the real ones are quite good friends. If anything, the only anger Oliver has with Chase is giving Skylar bionics. AbilitiesEdit Water\Ice Spheres (Formerly) - He could create water and ice with his bionic chip, which perfectly mimiced his former superpower. This caused competition with Skylar, who also had this power, which was in fact his old one. Unlike Skylar, these powers were only seen as spheres that had a limited supply, 365 water blasts and 365 ice blasts. Super-strength- He can rip steel gates off their hinges, but is often laughed at do to his scrawny stature. Power Transference - Oliver has the ability to transport his powers to other people. Super-speed (Formerly)- This used to be what he always did to get missions. Flying - This is his main method of going on missions when not hanging out. Super-Intelligence (Formerly) - When Oliver received bionics, he became much smarter than originally. Magnetic Pull - Oliver can pull anyone or anything to his hand using magnetic pull. Hydrokinesis\Cryokinesis - Oliver can create endless amounts of water and ice with his bare hands. Revival-Oliver can revive the dead, as he is Caduceo now. Trivia Edit * Oliver has burgeoning medical skills. * His favorite comic book superhero has always been his wife, Skylar. * He is the twin of Fletcher Quimby. * When Kaz messes things up for him he uses the words 'kaz' and 'kazzing'. * According to Kaz, Oliver is a better artist than him. This is somewhat interesting, as Fletcher is known to be good at art. * He has died once, in Oliver's Bionic Dilema * Oliver has been in a helicopter before. * His step-dad is a brain trauma researcher. * Once Oliver came home with half of his head shaved. * He likes to capture Kaz's painful and embarrassing moments on video. * He is tougher than Kaz. * He hates it when Kaz scares him by saying "boo!". * He is three days older than Kaz. * He's really bad with nicknames. * He pranked his mom by coming out sideways. * He's a big fan of The Great Defender. * He measures time in movie lengths, and weight in trading cards. * When he gets excited he shouts everything twice. * He came out sideways and prematurely. * He is claustrophobic. * Kaz and Oliver have known each other since they were three (Mighty Mole). * He inherited his mother's expressive facial features. * He only lies if it's convenient and he won't get caught. * His nickname when Kaz teases him is Oli-Pop. * He is a control freak. * Oliver is noted to be a good dancer. * He and Fletcher have an older sister, Lucy Bernstein. * His step-father, Arnold Bernstein, lives in England, while his mother, Bridget Quimby-Bernstein, lives in San Francisco with his biological father Jerry Quimby, where they run a comic shop, as reported in Elite ANTS Whenever Meet World Part 3. * Oliver gained several powers when he and Kaz touched Bridget who was touching the Arcturion in The Mother of All Villains. * He was Mission Leader of the Elite ANT Force. * He fears very little.